


looser reads hater comments 5 BTS

by orphan_account



Category: Cancer Crew, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Ah, bless you, Frank--” Ian started.And stared. Based on a would you rather question, switching genders when you sneeze from the video with the same title.





	

Frank didn’t exactly know when the tingles in his nose started. There’s been a couple of close calls, with that gay shit when a sneeze is coming on, but it kept dissipating and left Frank making some candid nostril shots when finally, a sharp gust blew all the snot down his face.

“Ah, bless you, Frank--” Ian started.

And stared.

Frank thought he was just looking at the gooey mucus that was trailing down his lips, but then he realized the soft weight and tightness of his chest.

“Holy shit.” All the guys were staring now. Where a full grown man once sat, a female Frank squirmed.

“Ah…” sweat is collecting down his (her?) back and under his armp(t)its, beading on his upper lip, bleeding through the criminal costume… Frank feared taking a large breath since he wanted to avoid ripping through his shirt, especially with the way Ian was looking at him.

Chad immediately started working his chopstick up his nose.

“That’s so fucking cool! Is your dick gone?” Max asked, while pushing his hands towards Frank’s crotch.

“Back the fuck off bitch, I get to try first,” Frank said and moved slightly away. He habitually pushed his sunglasses up a bit (like he needs to) and moved his right hand to touch (he already knows it’s there) his pussy.

“Say, Frank’s tits seem A cup level, don’cha think?” Ian asked Max, and put his hand around Frank.

“Naaaw, he’s defo a B. Perky things they are!” and with that, a flick at Frank’s hardening nodes.

“Boys, consent is important. Enthusiastic consent--”

He was interrupted by Chad’s hefty sneeze. And now two females sat at their alcohol strewn table!

“Hell fuckin yeah!!! Can I fuck you now?” Chad referred to their prior commitment. Unfortunately, Frank was still distracted by the two dudes heckling and smothering him, grabby hands getting closer and closer to his tits and ass, when--

“Ah-choo!!” Ian pulled a fast one and sprayed his snot all over Frank’s face.

 _God fucking damn it. Shit! I was really looking forward to dicking Frank..._ Ian thought.

“Fucking gross! Cover your goddamn mouth before you go around sneezing on people,” Frank chided Ian, who was definitely an A cup.

“Sorry, I don’t try to sneeze on people in the first place, and if that was my goal, I wouldn’t cover my mouth… Oh! We’re both girls now! Let’s compare tits,” Ian smoothly cupped Frank’s breasts, and noticed a reduction of size in his hands. However, it was as if Ian’s hands were made for Frank’s chest, since they fit perfectly. When he squeezed, there was a slight give.

Frank made a very small noise. The close proximity of everyone along with Ian’s fondling really didn’t help his sweating problem. Or the fact that his pussy was really beginning to itch, which is really not a thing he thought he would ever experience. Ian started multitasking with one hand on his tit, and another on George’s. George crossed his legs.

“Hmm, yours are noticeably larger,” Ian said, looking down at their chests and taking it seriously.

“Ian, I think that was obvious just by looking,” Max interjected. He was really enjoying the sight before him. Once he got past the weirdness that it was his best buddies fondling each other, there really was nothing wrong with enjoying the sight of two modestly pretty girls get handsy. Especially when both are into it.

Chad was getting fed up with being ignored.

“Hey, what size d’ya think mine are? D? Double Ds? I inherited them from Mickey D himself,” Chad squeezed them together. Ian stretched his arm to get a feel for his tits.

“Hmm… I don’t have a clue, but I like George’s better. Perky. I think his nipples are more aesthetically pleasing, at least from what I feel. His weight is also better, and I like how they bounce when I lift and release them,” Ian’s dissection helped sooth George’s burning and the comic relief staunched the flow of sweat. He made a move to the strong stuff for a breather, when Max finally let a cute sneeze rip.

At this point, no one was shocked at the fact that Max became a girl. However, everyone did feel a shift in the atmosphere. A pretty boy makes for a pretty girl, and his natural features became even more accentuated in a female form. His chin flowed naturally, and his bright eyes glanced boldfully at the crowd of women, who were staring back.

“Soooo… you guys wanna smash?” Max asked easily.

“I thought you would never ask,” Chad fist-pumped and Ian lost his inhibition, aiming for George’s succulent bottom lip and generally mashing his face against George’s. Ian tasted the vodka on his breath, which fogged up his head further, added from George’s sexy cuteness. George really did make a pretty girl, his delicate frame shifting from side to side since the kissing was really enough to make him want, no, need Ian’s sweet lovin’. But with all seriousness, Ian was licking George’s lips, and moved onto his lap, one leg on each side. The whole vagina thing was new to Ian as well, so his spread legs was an experiment to see if that would alleviate the pressure.

This did bring their crotches closer together, and that thought was enough to jolt George into giving off his loudest moan yet. George’s panting was getting out of hand, and the cheap stitching of his costume was starting to give way. He could feel Ian’s heat on his lap, his junk layers away. He itched to remove his clothing, but he still felt hesitant since Chad and Max were in the room. It was getting harder and harder to resist though, now that Ian was full on snogging right now and groping his ass, dipping his hands in the crack, inching and inching to his dripping hole… Shit.

George slipped his vacant hands underneath Ian’s shirt and started to stroke his sides, since he was incapable of doing much more than that. Ian shivered and absently started to grind his hips against George’s leg. He matched the rhythm of his hands to his grinding, and finally made his way to George’s labia, which was safely nestled between his soft, soft buttocks. George was beyond wrecked at this point, and sighed with relief while Ian wriggled his finger around.

Eeeping and moaning, softly sighing, both girls were making a lot of noise and riling their spectators up. Chad at this point was full on masturbating to this wonderful sight. Max wanted to join in, but he felt unsure at where the best point of entry would be. Should he wait until both came? He heard that girls had virtually no refractory period, but he already was having a rough time keeping his hands to himself, especially since he had a taste of George earlier. Oh! He had an idea.

Ian slid George’s pants and boxers off to gain better access to his cunt. Eye level with his pussy, he went for it and started tonguing George’s clit. George immediately crumpled and blew out a lengthy breath-moan. He covered his mouth with his left hand, and smoothed Ian’s hair with the other. The transformation didn’t affect their hair length, so aside for his softer appearance, Ian didn’t look much different as a girl. George couldn’t tell if his intense attraction for Ian was a result of his sex change, or it was something he always felt, but Ian could really… work his tongue. God.

In reality Ian didn’t have much of a clue what he was doing. With a dick it’s easy. Doin’ the old in and out didn’t require much skill. Cunnilingus doesn’t either, but being Ian, he’s gonna worry a little. The patting of his head by George did give him some relief though, so he just continued slathering his tongue in and around George’s cunt. He entered the canal a bit, and wiggled his tongue along with his fingers. George was a squirter, he found out, and all the wiggling finally came to a head with a final push as George climaxed with a yell. Since Ian had his glasses on, he could witness George’s squirming while he soaked his seat and Ian’s face with force.

Faintly, a blissed out George heard a sneeze from the other side of room while he slouched in his chair. There was a rustling, and the familiar sound of skin slapping. Max switched back to his regular form (what a shame) and was pushing into Ian, doggy style. Ian was still resting his chin on the edge of George’s chair, so George could feel his irregular breathing puff over his cooling pussy. At this point, Ian felt no shame over being submissive, since George got him so worked up; at this point he just wanted to climax, and Max was doing a good job of getting to that point. Ian was clinging to George’s legs, sniffing his scent and enjoying Max’s stimulation, when he finally got a jab in the G-spot.

“Fuck!” and with that Ian came, Max shortly after. Everyone’s body was limp, and it was quiet.

“Goddamn! Being a chick is great! I came three times in the past fifteen minutes!” Chad exclaimed and broke the silence.

Ian glanced into the camera lens.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my first smut ever :) Please rip it apart as you see necessary. I know it's weird. It's late and it's stream of consciousness at this point. I originally wanted to focus on Maxian with this fic... but yknow it evolved. I hope more people write genderbending with these guys... I think it would be gr8 :)


End file.
